Hey Zach!
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: Songfic! It's a One shot mayb 2 shot about Zach and Cammie based on Taylor Swift's Hey Stephen. Might be OOC. I don't own Gallagher Girls or Hey Stephen! T for safety. R&R please!


Hey Zach!

**A/N: Alright, so I got this idea for a story off while I was listening to Taylor Swift's Album Fearless, and decided to write a one-shot (maybe two-shot?) about Zach and Cammie, from the song Hey Stephen. Might be OOC.. but oh well :] R&R please!**

It was a rainy day in Roseville, Virginia. I was sitting at my bay window in my suite at the Gallagher Academy. I was all alone as all my room mates were out with their boy friends. I had my iPod out, and I pressed play. I took time to think throughout the whole song.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
_

It was a month after the Blackthorne boys had come to our school for the exchange. Two weeks that I had gotten to know one of well, the most best, hottest, and nicest (even though he sometimes annoyed the hell out of me) boys named Zach Goode.

During Breakfast my mom, the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, announced that today we'd get to go to town. I was so excited as I knew that I'd be able to spend the day with Zach! Hopefully, if he didn't get pulled away by somone else.

The only bad thing was that I knew my best friends were going to want to makeover every single part of me: hair, clothes, make-up. You name it- they probably already had it covered. This was probably worse than Chinese Water Torture.

Soon, we arrived into town and I immediatly found Zach. He was waiting for me. He was? Why.... I mean, I wasn't really special...

He took my hand and led me towards a nice, small park with a pretty gazebo. We walked and talked for hours until it was time to go. It seemed like only five minutes to me, even though with my spy senses, I totally knew it wasn't. But, nonetheless, it still seemed short. Whenever I was with Zach, time just flied so quickly! We just clicked that well! If only I meant more than him to a friend.

We made our way hand in hand back to the van.

_  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone  
_

I thought to myself all the way back. Of course, I probably was only ever going to be a friend. I mean, there were all these other gorgous girls literally throwing themselves at him, and yes I _really_ do mean literally. There was Tina, Eva, Courtny, Mick, Anna, Kim, Sarah, Jessica, and Zoey. And they were all a lot prettier than me.

But ever since the day I realized that I'd loved him with all my heart, I just knew I couldn't give up! Even though I only figured it out about a week ago. But maybe, just maybe, if luck felt like being on my side, I _might_ just have a chance! But I knew, no matter whoever he chose, that I'd probably never be able to get over him.

_  
'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

Yes, there was no one else that I wanted. Zach was _the_ one. Even if he didn't feel the same. From his peircing green eyes that made me swoon almost every time they looked into my dull brown ones, to his cute yet annoying smirk, to his amazing rugged hair cut, to his toned and defined muscles there was almost nothing that could stop me from dreaming about us. If only there could be an us. __

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do  


Of course, I'd pondered if I should tell him. I mean be honest? See if he actually felt something? But what if he didn't? Wouldn't I just humiliate myself and ruin this friendship? I mean, if I couldn't have him romantically, I mean I still wanted him as a friend.

_  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same  
_

I went back to thinking about him. I mean, when did I not? With everything that he did. I thought about the way he called me Gallagher Girl... sometimes it just blew my mind....

I guess that he was just really amazing!

And I knew that there was no way that I could even take a chance at ruining what I already had.

_  
'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine  


I thought back to another night that we were in town. He told me to meet him there... but he didn't come. I still wondered why. I waited for three hours, just wondering if he was waiting for no one to be there... no such luck.

I still never asked him why though. He surely had his reasons.

_  
Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
_

Of course there were reasons why I was a better pick than Tina, Eva, Courtny, Mick, Anna, Kim, Sarah, Jessica, and Zoey. It would take a long time to list them all, but I still knew them.

I pictured each in my mind, knowing their beauty already, but I knew it was only lust for him. Not love.

I could probably do anything for Zach. Just to prove I was the one. Well, almost anything. No scratch that. Everything.

_  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

I knew I couldn't help myself now. I was in too deep. I was too in love with Zach. I was too-

A soft knock on my dorm room door interrupted my thoughts.

I pushed pause on my iPod, and said, „Come in!"

There he was. In all his beauty. Zach.

He said ten words that blew my mind, „Gallagher Girl? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded like a maniac and made my way towards him.

**A/N: Alright! So what did you think? This was my first song-fic! Please lemme know what you thought! Should I make it a two or three- shot? Lemme know!**

**The green button is waiting for you...**


End file.
